The invention concerns a filter housing of an air filter, in particular of an internal combustion engine, in particular of a motor vehicle, comprising at least two housing parts that are connected to each other so that they can be opened or released from each other. The filter housing comprises a raw air (unfiltered air) inlet and a clean air (filtered air) outlet. In the filter housing a filter element is arranged in such a way that the raw air inlet is seal-tightly separated from the clean air outlet. The filter housing comprises at least one latching element for holding together the two housing parts, which latching element is connected at least up to the point of first assembly of the two housing parts by a movable connection on a first one of the housing parts, wherein the latching element can be pivoted by means of the movable connection for latching the housing parts. The latching element has at least two positioning elements and each one of the housing parts has a counter-positioning element, respectively. In the closed state of the latching element, the counter positioning elements are arranged between the two positioning elements axially relative to an assembly direction of the two housing parts. The positioning elements each form a stop for the respective counter-positioning element in axial direction.
Moreover, the invention concerns a latching element of a filter housing of an air filter, in particular of an internal combustion engine, in particular of a motor vehicle, for holding together two housing parts of the filter housing that are connectable to each other so that they can be opened or released from each other. The filter housing is configured to have a raw air inlet and a clean air outlet and a filter element is arranged in the filter housing in such a way that the raw air inlet is seal-tightly separated from the clean air outlet. The latching element has at least two positioning elements and each one of the housing parts has a counter-positioning element, respectively, to be positioned between the two positioning elements in the closed state of the latching element, axially relative to an assembly direction of the two housing parts. The positioning elements can form a stop for the corresponding counter positioning element in axial direction.
WO98/30798 A1 discloses a filter, in particular an air filter for motor vehicles that comprises a housing with a raw air inlet and a clean air outlet. In the housing there is a filter insert that separates the raw air inlet from the clean air outlet. The housing is comprised substantially of two housing parts that are held together by a latching element. The housing parts can be opened and closed in particular in order to insert or remove a filter insert. The latching element is attached by means of a toggle element and two film hinges on one of the housing parts. Moreover, the latching element has positioning elements that define a closing connection of the two housing parts and ensure that housing sealing surfaces are precisely positioned on each other so that the connection of the housing sealing surfaces allows no air leaks. For closing the latching element, it is required to perform by means of the toggle element a complex pivot movement with the two film hinges.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,850,756 B1 discloses a latching mechanism for a filter housing that, because of its special configuration, is not damaged when loaded excessively and also prevents damage to the housing.
DE 93 05 767 U1 discloses an air filter with a housing on which by means of film hinges holders are arranged that secure the filter element in its mounted position.
DE 10 2005 010 443 A1 discloses a filter element that is surrounded by a jacket element on its circumference, wherein on the jacket element contours for attachment of the filter element in a filter housing are arranged.
DE 10 2007 057 380 A1 concerns a filter with an exchangeable filter insert, a filter housing that receives the filter insert, and a lid that is connected by means of positive-locking connection on the filter housing.
DE 43 43 814 A1 discloses an air filter in which near the transverse wall at the head of the housing a bracket engages a fold of the filter insert and an L-shaped holding-down element covers a certain area of the filter insert.
WO 08/102011 A1 discloses a further embodiment of a fluid filter in which mounting aids on the filter element have correlated therewith mounting aids on the housing and, in the assembled position, the mounting aids engage each other.
DE 10 2010 027 995 A1, published after the priority date of the instant application, discloses a sensor element that is attached by a non-detachable connection to a flexible support.